Those Who Are Dead
by darkestboy
Summary: Amy and Rory are now living in the past, while in the present the Doctor and River face a surprise when they visit Brian. Set within and after The Angels Take Manhattan and P.S.


**Name: **Those Who Are Dead  
**Characters:** 11th Doctor, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, River Song, Brian Williams, Anthony Williams and Weeping Angels.  
**Synopsis:** Amy and Rory are now living in the past, while in the present the Doctor and River face a surprise when they visit Brian. Set within and after _The Angels Take Manhattan_ and _P.S._

"_Raggedy man, goodbye."_

One minute Amy Pond had been standing before the Doctor and River in Manhattan in 2012 and then the next minute, she was gone. She didn't know for certain if the Angel who had taken Rory Williams from her was going to send her to the same time as it did him but she knew that one way or another, she would find him. She always did. Even this time wouldn't be different. At least that was what Amy hoped.

"Amy!"

Rory Williams had been standing inside the very top of the Statue Of Liberty in 1938 and found himself slightly relieved when it was just a statue and not a Weeping Angel. He looked over the city and had been thinking to himself. Once again, he had lost the woman he loved, at least until a familiar hand slipped into his and Rory turned around.

"Rory," Amy said his name in the softest of voices he had ever heard from her. "You're here. I found you."

"Amy," Rory tried to speak but Amy silenced him with a kiss, a kiss that felt like she was kissing him for dear life. She was never going to let go of him. "How did you?"

"I looked right at it, Rory," Amy managed to say as she fought back some more tears. "Did you really think a Weeping Angel was going to keep me away from you? You waited for me for nearly two thousand years. I wasn't going to stay in a world without you."

"What about the Doctor and River?" Rory asked her. "Where are they?"

"Gone," Amy said silently. "Rory, this is it now. They're not coming back for us. They can't come back for us. This, this place, Manhattan, this is where it is for us. It's our last stop. It's us -,"

"- Together," Rory smiled at her, pulling her in for a hug. Amy looked into his eyes when he said the next thing. "Or not at all. I remember. It wasn't so long ago when you said those words to me."

"We just need to find out when we are exactly," Amy smiled as she realised that she was inside the top of the Statue Of Liberty with her husband. "And get out of this place as soon as possible. Seeing this as an Angel kind of takes the shine out of it."

"Yeah, you're right," Rory smiled as they broke from the hug and began to make their way down from the Statue Of Liberty.

Walking in the streets, Rory picked up a newspaper and noticed the date on it. Amy had gone to get them both an ice cream and then noticed that Rory had gone quiet. Concerned, she asked him, "What is it? When are we?"

"Look for yourself," Rory smiled, handing Amy over the newspaper. Amy skimmed over the headline and went straight for the date.

"November 23rd, 1938," Amy paused. "How long have you been here since the graveyard?"

"Seven months," Rory admitted. "Maybe a little longer, but not too long. I kept coming to the Statue everyday to think mostly. When I wasn't working."

"You're working?" Amy asked him, but then felt a little stupid for asking such an obvious question.

"Yeah, they still need nurses in 1938," Rory smiled at her. "Even though male ones are kind of a rarity. Still managed to get both a job and a place not far from each other. All I needed was you and now you're here."

"And we can't leave," Amy replied. "Well, not this time zone anyways. New York, I'm not so sure. This is our place now. "We can live the best life we can. So what if we're stuck so many years in the past? We're smart people, we can cope. And we have the best thing in the world."

"Oh yeah, and what is that Mrs Williams?" Rory asked her.

"Each other," Amy replied, before realising. "That really did sound cheesy, didn't it?"

"Yeah, just a bit," Rory teased her affectionately. "I guess we better head home. I mean, it's not much but there's a yard and I've bought a trowel and I've been doing some gardening. I really don't want to be out here in winter, do you?"

Amy smiled and the two of them walked down the street, taking in the sight of it all. It was New York but not the one they had seen in 2012 or even 1938 but it was beautiful nonetheless. People came to places like this to make their dreams come true. Amy knew that her dream of going back to her own time was unlikely to happen but with Rory and this big city, she was going to make some new ones and they were going to be ones that she would make come true.

_Just you watch, Raggedy Man._

It had taken the Doctor some persuading but a few hours after he had managed to read the afterword that Amy had left for him, he had finally listened to what River had to say. He knew that she was right but it was still a conversation that he didn't want to have and sensing that, River held his hand and told him that he wasn't going to be alone for this conversation. He smiled and thanked her and with that, the TARDIS had landed in a certain living room and both the Doctor and River stepped out to be greeted by a familiar face.

"You're back already?" Brian Williams had sounded somewhat sombre as he held a watering can and realised that some water was dripping on the ground. "I know what this is about."

That last sentence had taken the Doctor aback a little and then he watched as Brian fished out a letter from his pocket gave it to River to read.

"Brian, how could you possibly know?" the Doctor asked, shocked as he noticed River reading the letter. "What does it say?"

"You should read it for yourself, sweetie," River smiled as she gave the letter to the Doctor and she looked at Brian.

"Oh Ponds," the Doctor said smiling, as he looked about both Brian and River. "Always still surprising us. Your grandson delivered this to you?"

"Yes," Brian replied. "About an hour ago."

"Is he still here?"

"I'm here," Anthony Brian Williams had stepped out of the sitting room and into the hall where he saw his grandfather, the Doctor and the woman he knew was his sibling but had never met until now. "You must be Melody Pond."

"Melody Pond?" Brian looked at her with a gamut of emotions. "My granddaughter."

River didn't have time to respond as Brian went in for a hug, catching her off guard a little. Both the Doctor and Anthony watched them, looking a little awkward before they shook hands with each other as River and Brian then broke from their hug. All four of them looked at each other in an uncomfortable silence, unsure of what to say to each other next. This lasted for longer than it actually was but it was Brian who then broke the silence.

"I want to see them," Brian said to the Doctor, looking him straight in the eye. "You can do that, can't you?"

"Brian, it's not that simple," the Doctor tried to explain. "I can take you to their graves but that's the only place I can take you to. Any further isn't an option, I'm sorry."

"I know," Brian said solemnly as he was now holding onto the letter which the Doctor had given back to him.

He didn't like the idea that for once, the TARDIS couldn't go back in time to see his son and daughter in law but Anthony had explained it better than the letter Rory had given him could and he could tell from both the Doctor and River's faces that seeing their graves was the only thing he could see of his son and daughter in law.

"So show me then. I want to see them."

"As you wish," the Doctor said as he opened the TARDIS door open and gestured him.

"Okay then," Brian replied stepping inside the machine as the Doctor followed him inside with both River and Anthony then stepping inside last. "Here goes nothing, brother."

"It's bigger on the inside," Anthony sounded amazed by the prospect of the machine.

"Yes, yes it is," the Doctor smiled at Anthony. "The stories my ship could tell you."

"Or you," Anthony countered. "I heard stories about this ship - from them, mum and dad. They said you went all sorts of places in this machine."

"It's called a TARDIS," the Doctor interrupted. "It means time and relative dimension in space."

"They explained that bit too," Anthony smiled. "They also said that you met people like Van Gogh, Churchill and Henry the 8th. That you even saw dinosaurs on a spaceship."

"Now that I can fill you in on," Brian smiled with pride as he looked at both Anthony and River with pride. "The annoying robots and Solomon, I'm less keen to remember."

Both the Doctor and River watched as Brian seemed to excitedly tell Anthony about the dinosaurs he encountered along with the slow invasion on Earth with the cubes and with a sombre look, the Doctor turned to Brian to say two simple words.

"We've arrived."

Brian looked at the Doctor, then at River and then at Anthony before then looking at the door. It was the moment he had been dreading but he glanced at the Doctor one last time before stepping outside.

They had arrived in New York in 2012, the same day that Anthony had actually visited Brian himself. Brian didn't have far to walk in order to see the gravestone that both Rory and Amy shared and behind him was Anthony while both the Doctor and River stayed outside the TARDIS, watching on.

"I should say something to him," the Doctor watched as Brian stared at the gravestone with Anthony, not knowing what either of them were going to say or do next. "I don't know what."

"Give him some time," River said softly, her hand on his shoulder as she looked over at her grandfather. "This is probably more raw for him than either of us."

"I promised him it would never be them," the Doctor sounded angry but River didn't know who or what he was angrier with, though she guessed it was with himself. "It shouldn't have been either of them."

"We've been through this," River said, looking the Doctor in the eyes. "This was always going to happen."

"But it shouldn't have," Brian interrupted them as he turned to face the Doctor and River. "People go to New York for all kinds of reasons. Ending up in the past forever shouldn't be one of them. They're really gone, aren't they?"

"Grandfather," River went to comfort him. "If there was any other way, you know both myself and the Doctor would do it but there isn't."

"I know," Brian replied softly, but there were hurt and anger in his voice too. "At least I get to see them one last time."

With that, Brian, River, Anthony and the Doctor all looked at the gravestone of Rory Arthur Williams and his wife, Amelia Williams. Rory had died at the age of 82, Amy at the age of 87. An hour had passed before Brian had been sent home with Anthony (who was staying in Britain for a month). River had given the Doctor a kiss before firing up her vortex manipulator and exiting the TARDIS herself, leaving the Doctor alone with his thoughts as he departed from New York himself.

_Bye, Bye Ponds._

- The End -


End file.
